No olvides nuestro adiós
by Shelikernr
Summary: Si algún día debería despedirse de ella, que no sea en silencio. Aunque sea en el momento mas doloroso, o incluso a través de sabanas blancas, que su principe pueda decirle adiós. (denle una oportunidad *n*)


Deslizas tus manos por su rostro, viendo a través de las gruesas lagrimas que se han creado. Contienes el sollozo con todas tus fuerzas, pero no puedes evitar respirar entrecortada mente. Revisas con ternura y dolor aquellos ojos cerrados, con sus pestañas humedecidas de lagrimas. No, no puedes dejar que ese cuerpo de vaya para siempre. No quieres apartarte de él ni un centimetro más por temor a que se desintegre en la nada.

_No... no quiero eso. _

Remueves los cabellos de su frente con una suave caricia, dejando caer tus lagrimas en sus mejillas. El color no ha abandonado su cuerpo, pero se siente frío. Las rodillas duelen al estar a su lado, pero el dolor de perder a la persona que has amado es mas intenso y te tortura eternamente. No te preocupas por tus rodillas que ya están sangrando, solamente sostienes tu cordura en ese cuerpo que ya no mueve sus brazos, que ya no tiene un corazón latiendo.

¿Por qué la había dejado allí? Los demás ya no están a su vista, solo se ve un negro donde solamente ellos sobrasalen. Recuestas su cabeza en tu regazo con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos negros al tiempo que murmurabas palabras inintendibles. ¿Por qué aquel hombre los dejó solos en aquel lugar? ¿Por que simplemente no pudo haberla matado como a él?

Estar en el cielo, por que él no podía estar en el infierno. Él era una gran persona como para caer en el infierno. Incluso sus ojos rojos eran amables, tiernos y cariñosos. ¡Ellos debían ir al cielo!

Tomas sus manos y lo abrazas con fuerza a ti, sollozando en silencio. Aunque te encuentres en la nada piensas guardar silencio a las palabras de afecto que alguna vez has querido decirle, declararle tus hermosos y confusos sentimientos. Desde que te había rescatado de aquel bosque y cuando te cubrió con sus brazos, demostrarle tus sentimientos. Recordaste a cierta chica que sufrió lo mismo, muriendo sin poder decirle a su amado cuanto lo amaba en ese entonces.

Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni un adiós... ¡Ellos no pudieron decirse adiós! Lo mas importante, era despedirse de aquella persona para estar segura de que volverían a verse. Si, ellos volverían a verse si le hubiera dicho "hasta luego". Tenías la esperanza de que así sea...

Pero ustedes, ustedes no pudieron decir adiós. Te sientes mal por eso y lloras con frustración, abrazando mas el cuerpo de tu amado. Demasiado, fue demasiado pronto y repentino. Este no debió ser el adiós.

_No quiero decir adiós, no ahora. _

Sin embargo, esos labios que decían lo mucho que te quería, cuantas veces iba a protegerte y todas las noches que velaría por ti, ahora se encuentran cerrados y su único aliento fue un hondo suspiro. Aquellos ojos que ahora se encuentran cerrados antes te miraban con afecto y cariño, y antes de cerrarse te admiraron con ternura. _Esso tampoco fue un adiós. _

Las despedidas eran verbales, se expresaban por la boca.

Sin dudar un segundo, quitaste las lagrimas de tu rostro y limpiaste el suyo con delicadeza. Te inclinaste despacio y con el amor que le sientes besas sus fríos y inmóviles labios, solamente con la experiencia tonta de las películas de amor. EL heroe besa a la doncella al final, viviendo felices para siempre. ¿Por qué esto debía ser diferente?

¿Donde estaba sus felices para siempre?

_Quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, Seto... _

No, definitivamente no era el momento de decir adiós.

Con un grito agudo y lleno de dolor, sientes las garras de ese maldito ser atravesar tu pecho. Los latidos de tu corazón se reducieron a gemidos ahogados mientras veías la sangre ensuciar tu vestido azul.

_Seto... _

-¡SETO!

Respiras con dificultad, sosteniendo tu pecho con una mano y cerrando fuertemente aquellos ojos rosados. No lo entiendes, por que el mundo es tan cruel contigo. No entiendes el por qué de ese maldito rollo de película.

Abres tus ojos, y estas en una blanca habitación. Sabanas blancas te cubren de cintura para abajo y llevas un camisón rosado, tus cabellos blancos caen sobre tus hombros y no puedes contener las lagrimas. Todo había sido un sueño, una horrible y despiadada pesadilla. Tranquilizas tu respiración y vas recordando poco a poco donde estas, en aquella habitación de tu gran amigo y amado, en aquella gran cama blanca con nubes vaporosas cayendo sobre ella en un tul. Cuando te sentías triste, o con miedo, o simplemente lo extrañabas, él te llevaba a su habitación a descansar. A pesar de tener claras las reglas de _hombre-mujer, _te resguardabas en su pecho y entrelazabas tus piernas en las de él. Él solamente reía, acariciando tu cabello con una de sus manos y sosteniendo tu cintura.

Prometiéndote protegerte de los monstruos que habitan afuera y entregarte felicidad, mucha felicidad.

Miras su lado, el lugar donde Seto debería ocupar en ese momento. Dado que era muy temprano como para levantarse. ¿Se habrá ido? ¿Deberías ir a buscarlo? ¿Quizá él...?

- Mary... veo que ya estas despierta. Perdona por haberte despertado, es que fui por un poco de agua...

Ah, escuchas esa voz que hermosa a tus oídos. Sonries aliviada, suspirando. Pero al darte cuenta lo tienes a tu lado, mirandote con esos ojos miel preocupados. Acaricia tu rostro mientras comprueba la temperatura de tu frente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? - te pregunta con preocupación, quitando las lagrimas de tus mejillas.

_Algún día tu te irás de mi lado, ¿no es así? _

- Seto...

No dices nada más, solamente te abrazas a él. Puedes sentir que las sabanas blancas dejan de cubrirte y ese diminuto camisón rosa deja poco a la imaginación, pero aun así no te importa. En ese momento solo te importa él, que se encuentra a salvo y que no le ha pasado nada. Que no se han dicho adiós todavía.

Él te corresponde con una sonrisa tierna, pasando sus brazos por tu cuerpo. Apoyas tu cabeza en su hombro y aspiras su rico perfume, aquel natural que siempre lleva consigo. No importa cuanto se esfuerce o sude, el siempre tiene aroma agradable. No puedes contener un sonrojo al pensarlo, por que sabes que piensas que Seto es guapo y no puedes evitarlo. Intentas evitar la mirada cuando en las noches de calor se quita la camiseta y duerme sin ella, pero no puedes evitarlo, te gusta verlo así.

Kido-sama, Momo-chan y Ene-chan te lo explicaron bien, pero a pesar de ello no puedes evitar sorprenderte. Las hormonas de adolescente enamorada te hacen sentir viva y feliz, por que sabes que solamente es tuyo y solo tuyo. El amor que le tienes es grande, y ningún problema de "hormonas" puede evitar que lo ames.

Sin embargo, no dejarías que no diga adiós. Tenía que prometerte aquello.

- ¿Tú me dirás adiós, verdad Seto? - le preguntaste con temor a su oído.

Se separó de ti, viéndote con una sonrisa en los labios y mirada tierna en sus ojos. Te sonrojas más, y eso le gusta mucho.

- No, no te lo diré. - te responde con una sonrisa, de inmediato sabe a lo que te refieres. Has hablado tanto con él de tus pesadillas con la esperanza que calmen... Tu mirada pasa de ser ruborizada de triste, bajando tu mirada rosada a las sabanas blancas. - Pero, ¿Quieres saber por qué, Mary?

Aquella pregunta levanta a voluntad propia tu rostro y lo miras a los ojos.

_Si los miras a los ojos se convertirán en piedra. _

Pero ya no había que tener ese miedo, nunca más.

Juntó tu rostro con el suyo, uniendo sus frentes. Cerró sus ojos y tú lo miraste enternecida, apretando sus labios.

- No te lo diré... por que nunca voy a marcharme. Estaré contigo siempre, Mary. - te susurró, simple y fácil fue su respuesta.

Te abraza, y le correspondes enseguida. Era demasiado temprano como para levantarse, y vuelven a acostarse en el lecho blanco. Pero, esta vez, te recuestas en su pecho mirandolo a los ojos. Seto te mira con una sonrisa, acariciando tu blanco cabello. Sonríes.

A veces las cosas tienen que hacerse tempranas, antes de que no puedan hacerse nunca.

Por esa razón lo besaste, uniendo tus labios con los suyos y probando su delicioso sabor. Solamente con aquella tonta experiencia de las peliculas de amor. Al separarte, él solo te miró ruborizado y sin saber que hacer.

_Solo... sonríe... _

Como si quisiera leer su mente, el sonríe. Esos ojos miel te miran con ternura nuevamente, y esa sonrisa demuestra mucho mas que cariños de un ser protector. Demuestran amor, es por eso que lo amas.

_No hay razón para decir adiós, ahora lo entiendo. _

_Siempre estarás conmigo._

_¿Verdad, Seto? _

**FIN. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**La primera vez que escribo uno de estos, y no se... no sé, critiquen vía reviews... Soy nueva en esta categoría, oh si :3 :3 :3 **_

_**(Por esa razón voy a hacer muchas, muchas muchas muchas muchas *toma aire* muchas muchas muchas muchas de estas en el futuro) **_

_**¡un gusto! ^-^**_

_**By:Shelikernr**_


End file.
